


Red Wine Stains

by Ruuger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Patrick Jane can manage to get bored <i>in bed</i>.  A bit of post-coital banter set in a vaguely post-Red John future where Lisbon and Jane are an established couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



"-or how about truth or dare? Spin the bottle?" Jane waved the bottle he was holding, sloshing a few drops of wine on the bed. "Oh. Oh no, can't do that, there's still too much to drink."

He raised his head from the pillows to do his part in emptying the bottle, but Lisbon snatched it from his grasp and took a gulp of the wine herself. It was without a doubt the best bottle of wine she had ever had, and one that probably would have deserved to be drank from crystal glasses rather than straight from the bottle. It had a rich smoky flavour, and was nothing like the cheap store-bought wines she usually got for herself. Jane claimed to have picked it up from a winery on his way back from their latest crime scene, but Lisbon suspected that there was more than one bottle missing from Beckworth's treasure.

She made a face at him.

"Party games? Now? Really?"

"It's called recovery time, woman. If you want to continue your perverted sexual olympics, you need to find someone younger."

She tried to swat him, but only managed to dribble more wine on the sheets when he took advantage of her gesture to wrestle the bottle back from her. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll play."

Jane propped his chin on her chest and grinned.

"Please don't make me regret this," she said, and then added: "More than I already do."

His grin widened. "You first."

She let out another frustrated sigh and closed her eyes.

"I have never... been to Europe."

"Neither have I. My turn."

He flopped on his back, humming quietly while he was thinking. "I have never thrown up on the police commissioner's shoes because of spoiled sushi at a fundraiser dinner."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How did-" She narrowed her eyes. "It was Cho, wasn't it? He told you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He waved the bottle in front of her face. "Bottoms up!"

She took the bottle and and gave him a challenging look. "All right. Two can play this game." She smiled. "I have never spent the night at the county lock-up."

"Touche." He took a drink. "I have never locked myself out of my dorm room wearing nothing but a towel."

"I have never gotten myself kidnapped by a bunch of tree-hugging terrorists."

"I have never had sex."

Lisbon raised the bottle to her lips but then paused in mid-movement when her brain finally processed what he had actually said. Her brow knitting in confusion, she propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him. Jane's eyes were closed, and there was an odd little smile on his lips. She put the bottle down on the bed and gently tapped his chest.

"I hate to break it to you,but you just did."

Jane opened his eyes but didn't look at her, staring at the ceiling instead. He was still smiling, but there was a sadness in his eyes that she'd come to know far too well.

"I met Angela when I was thirteen. It was love at first sight, though we didn't start dating until few years later. It was always about love for us, never sex, not even the first time. She was the first person I ever slept with, and the last." He rolled to his side and looked her in the eye. "Until you."

She could feel that odd sense of weightlessness that she always felt when he allowed her to see past his defences, like standing on the edge of a chasm, looking down - a sensation that was at the same time both terrifying and exhilarating. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and reached out to gently caress his face.

"Patrick Jane, was that your way of saying that you love me?"

He watched her, a smile tugging his lips, and then tilted his head to kiss her hand.

"In the words of the Great Bard... I have never knocked over a glass of water in my lap five minutes before I was supposed to give a presentation to the governor of California."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Jackass," she muttered, and reached for the wine bottle.


End file.
